Homes and apartments have a front entrance door, with a doorknob. In addition, they also have a variety of security devices such as: locks, chain locks and deadbolts, on the surface of the front entrance door. These devices are sometimes different in shape, sizes, and some times, have different degrees of wear and tear. All of said elements create an eyesore on the surface of the front door.